Enigmatic: A One-Shot
by selfishandbrave
Summary: One-shot. The first FourTris moment from my discontinued story, Enigmatic. This is when they first get together. Total fluff. You'll love it, give it a try. READ A/N! Rated T.


**A/N PLEASE READ**

**Okay, this is completely random and I don't normally do one-shots, but I had to write this. Many of you who've read my stories for a while may know that the story Enigmatic was discontinued and deleted off of my account for many reasons. Mainly, the plot was getting a bit out of hand and it wasn't heading in the direction I had originally pictured.**

**The reason I started Enigmatic was because of a FourTris idea I had gotten in the middle of Physics class last October (you'll understand when you read). I wanted to make a whole story surrounding it, but that idea fell out. So now, I will just write for you all the moment that I had imagined.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

Tris POV

I pull my coat closer to me as the cold October wind nips. It rained last night, so I am looking down at the ground, desperately trying to avoid the massive puddles on the walkway. The door into school opens ahead of me, and I take notice that Tobias had opened it for me.

Tobias. Thoughts of him fill my mind much more frequently than is normal for friends. I give him a small smile as I walk through the door ahead of him, and he smiles back. So rarely do smiles from him ever appear, but I can't help but notice that they emerge often when it is just the two of us.

We walk side-by-side through the hallways, and stop at my locker first. This had become a daily routine for us since school had started. I enter my combination, then open the locker and gather the books for my first two classes.

I quickly glance over at Tobias, and find him watching me intently. The reason? Unknown. Every time I've asked him about it, he gives me a shy smile and shakes him head. His gorgeous deep blue eyes burn into my soul.

I'd be lying if I said it doesn't drive me crazy.

Or maybe he just drives me crazy in general.

Friends.

Just friends.

We make small conversation on the way to his locker. He says something, and I laugh. I say something, and he laughs. He makes a joking snide remark, and I give him a little joking shove. Everything is so natural between us, and I wouldn't trade the time we have alone together for anything.

I spot Christina as we walk, and give her a wave. In return, she just gives me the same look I've gotten for a month straight when Tobias and I are together. Her arms are crossed, her eyebrows are raised, and her eyes say, "You two are _definitely_ dating." Every day when I get that look from her, I give her a small 'no' with the shake of my head. I would never tell her how much it kills me to do so.

I look back at Tobias, and he gives me his signature half-smile. I'd never tell him how much I dream about that same exact expression from him.

Except in the dream, we're on a date. We're cuddled really close on a blanket, lying under the stars. I look up into his eyes, and find that he is already looking down at me. He bites his lip, gives me that goddamn smirk, and then we both lean in…

No.

I can't think about that.

It kills me every time I do.

Friends.

Just friends.

After we stop at his locker, our direction changes to the only class we have together. We are some of the first people to arrive in the Physics room this morning. A few kids are in the front playing with the Newton's cradle our teacher has on her desk, and a few others are at their seats, furiously finishing last night's homework before class starts. We head to our desks in the back of the room and sit next to each other.

We chat for a few minutes, and the entire time I desperately try to ignore the way his muscles bulge through the black shirt he is wearing. Christina, Uriah, and Shauna all enter the room and sit next to us, which takes a bit of my attention off of Tobias.

A couple of minutes later, the bell rings and our teacher enters the room to begin class. "Alright, take out your bookwork from last night, and I'll check it while you work on the warm-up on the board."

I take out my homework, then look up to the screen and find a simple tension problem, and finish it quickly.

After Mrs. Dee walks around the room and checks off our work, she puts the answer to the warm-up on the screen and we check our work. It was pretty simple- in tug of war, if both sides pull with 500N of force, the tension in the rope is 500.

"I hope you all got that problem right," Mrs. Dee says, "Because today, we are going to go outside and test what we learned. I'll split you all up evenly, and we'll have a little game of tug-of-war."

* * *

I don't know why my team thought it would be a good idea to station me at the very front of the rope with my small physique and boots of little traction. The rest of my team stands behind me, and right across from me stands Tobias. Of course.

He gives me that smirk that makes me melt, and Mrs. Dee calls, "Ready!" I dig my feet into the mud from last night's rain, trying to hold my ground.

"Go!"

I am almost immediately launched forward by the initial force, but then regain my balance and pull back. For a few seconds, the rope is completely still because of the equal force applied on both sides.

Then, like a boat, the rope starts to sway. Back and forth, back and forth. Our teams struggle against each other for a couple of minutes, and a bead of sweat starts to form on my forehead.

Suddenly, a cry comes from the back of our team, and I glance back quickly to see that our strongest member at the very end had slipped on the mud and is no longer pulling the rope.

The difference is almost immediate. With one last tug, the other team sends us toppling forward, I land on top of Tobias as they celebrate their victory, but that's not what I'm focusing on.

Both of us are now completely covered in mud; I can even feel it in my hair. I could've gotten off by now, but the look on his face keeps me frozen. He puts one arm around my waist, and uses the other hand to move some mud-caked hair out of my face. I give him a small smile.

Suddenly, our lips connect. We ignore the catcalls from our classmates and continue to move our lips together in perfect sync. Despite the cold weather, an indescribable warmth overcomes me. All too soon, we pull away as Christina yells, "I knew it!"

But I don't care. I don't get up, but just look into Tobias's eyes and smile. His gaze is so loving and intense, but I seem to notice how he bites his lip and smirks before our lips connect again.

* * *

**And that is how they would've gotten together in my discontinued story. Honestly, I think it's really sweet.**

**Let me know what you all thought! REVIEW, and maybe if I get good feedback I'll do some more one-shots.**

**Have a great day, and if you haven't, be sure to check out my current story, Notorious!**

**Summary: AU: International star and bad boy Four Eaton is sent home to fix his image after an incident with a reporter threatens to tank his career. Returning to a city he never wanted to see again, he is faced by terrors of his past, as well as old broken friendships. But Chicago isn't just a personal nightmare; along the way, he finds something that he didn't even know he was missing.**


End file.
